Rack systems are widely available in a variety of different sizes and configurations. In general, rack systems enable high-density computer systems in which processing units, storage units, and other peripheral devices are provided as modules (also referred to as “blade enclosures”) that can be readily added, removed, replaced, or upgraded without having to replace the entire computer system.
Often, these rack systems are provided with separate interface modules (e.g., display and/or keypad devices), and due to space constraints the interface modules are typically connected to the rack system in front of the blade enclosures so as not to waste any space. These interface modules then have to be removed in order to allow access to the blade enclosures. The interface modules then need to be manually replaced into the desired position after accessing the blade enclosures
The interface modules typically are centered between two blade enclosures to facilitate proper air flow around the interface device, and hence cooling of the blade enclosures. If the interface device is misaligned upon being replaced in the rack system, the interface device could obstruct airflow past the blade enclosure and result in overheating of the components housed in the blade enclosure.